fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League vs Soul Eater
Justice League vs Soul Eater is a fighting game developed by Namco Bandai and Netherrealm Studios based off the characters of DC Comics' Justice League and Atsushi Okubo's Soul Eater released for the Playstation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One and Steam on April 12, 2018, coinciding with the 10th anniversary of Soul Eater's anime adaptation. Originally announced on August 4, 2017, the game draws from various parts of the Soul Eater franchise and DC Comics history to create the roster of playable characters and battle arenas. Gameplay JS vs SE relies on a tag-team system pitting two pairs of two characters against each other similar to games such as Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Heroes and Tekken Tag Tournament. Like the Injustice games, the environments can be used to players' advantage by interacting with objects within them and use them to attack. Game modes featured are Arcade Mode where you play as a character and fight all the way to a final boss fight against Darkseid & Asura, Story Mode featuring a new story co-written by Atsushi Okubo & Bruce Timm, Online Mode where you're pitted against other players, Theater Mode where you view Story Mode cutscenes, Arcade Mode endings and even pages from various DC comics & Soul Eater manga pages and finally the Shop where you can buy upgrades. Characters The game features over 72 characters, 30 from Justice League, 30 from Soul Eater, two guest characters and ten DLC characters, three of which from the prequel Soul Eater NOT and two from Soul Eater: Monotone Princess. =Justice League= *Superman (voiced by George Newbern) *Batman (voiced by Kevin Conroy) *Wonder Woman (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) *The Flash (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) *Aquaman (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Green Lantern (voiced by Josh Keaton) *Martian Manhunter (voiced by Carl Lumbly) *Shazam (voiced by Collin Dean/Travis Willingham) *Green Arrow (voiced by Alan Tudyk) *Black Canary (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *John Constantine (voiced by Matt Ryan) *Zatanna (voiced by Lacey Chabert) *Deadman (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) *Etrigan the Demon (voiced by Ray Chase) *Nightwing (voiced by Troy Baker) *Starfire (voiced by Hynden Walch) *Cyborg (voiced by Khary Payton) *Raven (voiced by Tara Strong) *Beast Boy (voiced by Greg Cipes) *Robin (voiced by Stuart Allen) *Supergirl (voiced by Nicole Sullivan) *Firestorm (voiced by Ogie Banks) *The Joker (voiced by Richard Epcar) *Harley Quinn (voiced by Tara Strong) *Bane (voiced by Patrick Seitz) *Catwoman (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Lex Luthor (voiced by Clancy Brown) *Brainiac (voiced by Jeffery Combs) *Circe (voiced by Laura Post) *Darkseid (voiced by Michael Ironside) =Soul Eater= *Maka Albarn (voiced by Laura Bailey) & Soul Eater Evans (voiced by Micah Solusd) *Black Star (voiced by Brittany Karbowski) & Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (voiced by Monica Rial) *Death the Kid (voiced by Todd Haberkorn) & Liz and Patty Thompson (voiced by Jamie Marchi and Cherami Leigh) *Crona Gorgon (voiced by Maxey Whitehead) and Ragnarok (voiced by Sonny Strait) *Ox Ford (voiced by Josh Grelle) & Harvar D. Eclair (voiced by Taliesin Jaffe) *Kim Diehl (voiced by Caitlin Glass) & Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre (voiced by Jad Saxton) *Killik Rung (voiced by Joel McDonald) & Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder *Franken Stein (voiced by Chuck Huber) & Spirit Albarn/Death Scythe (voiced by Vic Mignogna) *Justin Law (voiced by Eric Vale) *Marie Mjolnir (voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard) *Asuza Yumi (voiced by Brina Palencia) *Tezca Tlipoca (voiced by Josh Martin) and Enrique *Tsar Pushka (voiced by Chris Rager) & Feodor (voiced by Sean Schemmel) *Dengu Dinga (voiced by Kyle Hebert) & Alexandre (voiced by Greg Ayres) *Djinn Galland (voiced by Jason Douglas) & Zubaidah (voiced by Tia Ballard) *Sid Barrett (voiced by Kent Williams) & Mira Naigus (voiced by Shay Moore) *Lord Death (voiced by John Swasey) *Excalibur (voiced by Troy Baker) *Medusa Gorgon (voiced by Luci Christian) *Eruka Frog (voiced by Kate Oxley) *Free (voiced by Travis Willingham) *Mizune (voiced by Trish Nishimura) *Blair (voiced by Leah Clark) *Mifune (voiced by Robert McCollum) *Giriko (voiced by J. Michael Tatum) *Mosquito (voiced by Mark Stoddard) *Noah (voiced by Christopher Sabat) *Arachne Gorgon (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) *Kishin Asura (voiced by Chris Patton) =Guest fighters= *Spider-Man (voiced by Robbie Daymond) *Edward Elric (voiced by Vic Mignogna) =DLC= *Killer Frost (voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Hawkgirl (voiced by Maria Canals-Barrera) *Sinestro (voiced by Ron Perlman) *The Atom (voiced by Jason Marsden) *Gorilla Grodd (voiced by David Sobolov) *Anya Hepburn (voiced by Alexis Tipton), Meme Tatane (voiced by Lindsay Seidel) & Tsugumi Harudori (voiced by Bryn Apprill) *Ponera (voiced by Sarah Wiedenheft) *Akane Hoshi (voiced by Ian Sinclair) & Clay Sizemore (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) *Nals Garnier (voiced by Jason Liebrecht) *Shaula Gorgon (voiced by Elizabeth Maxwell) Trivia *When you play as Darkseid in Arcade Mode, the final boss is only Asura and vice versa with Asura where the final boss is Darkseid. *Aside from George Newbern, Kevin Conroy, Susan Eisenberg among others reprising their iconic roles from the DC Animated Universe that began with Batman the Animated Series, there are other characters who have voice actors to return to play them here like John DiMaggio as Aquaman in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, most of the main cast from Teen Titans except Scott Menville, Nicole Sullivan as Supergirl in Super Best Friends Forever, Josh Keaton & Ron Perlman as Green Lantern & Sinestro from Green Lantern: The Animated Series and Jason Marsden as Atom from Young Justice. *Characters from Soul Eater that appeared exclusively in the manga were given voice actors, same for the ''Monochrome Princess ''characters since that game was never localized. Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Justice League Category:Anime Games